Jason Mayzik
Jason Mayzik is a villain in the series. After finding a diary written by future criminal Tempus revealing Superman's true identity, he decided to blackmail the Man of Steel to do what he wanted. He was also one of the few villains to survive knowing Superman's true identity. He was portrayed by Maurice Godin. History It is mentioned that Jason had a horrible childhood and didn't get on with his father whom considered him a pig. His father was a legitimate businessman who found and invested in things wisely, such as plastics in the 60s, oil in the 70s and computers in the 80s. Jason finally killed his father by poisoning him, but everything had been left to his brother whom he considered a "suck up". Season 2 Sometime later he came across a diary whilst rummaging through a box of his father's old things. When he opened it, he was flabbergasted by what was inside. It had been written by a time traveller named Tempus who had accurately written every major event from 1866 to the present. It even revealed Superman's true identity of Clark Kent from a story of how Tempus tried to murder the Man of Steel as a baby Jason saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike it rich and take back what he felt was rightfully his. He decided to blackmail Superman to do what he wanted and then kill him when he had served his purpose. Jason then called Lex Luthor 's former P.A. Nigel St. John who had Kryptonite in his possession and promised him great wealth if he helped him. He then called Clark who was at his news partner Lois' apartment, saying that he knew who he really was and that there was package in a dumpster behind the Daily Planet with his name on it. Hearing this, Clark wasted no time and after changing into Superman, he found the package that contained a tv communicator. Jason concealed his face in the dark and after Superman switched it on, he was impressed by how fast he had gotten to the dumpster. Superman told him that Jason had made a big mistake and that Clark Kent was only a friend of his. Jason held up the diary and explained everything he had found out, including Clark and Lois stopping Tempus from killing Superman as a baby and how the diary accurately pinpointed every major event. Superman still denied that he was Clark Kent. Jason then told Superman that if he stole $20 million worth of uncut diamonds from one of his jewellery stores and bring them to him, his secret would be safe. He then shut off communication, saying he would be in touch. He then spoke to Nigel who was impressed on how he had blackmailed Superman and wanted to see the diary for himself. Jason however refused. Nigel gruffly told him that he had called him and had agreed to share the Kryptonite with him in return for certain rewards. Jason then replied that 50/50 of what they gain by having Superman under their control was the deal, but the diary wasn't part of it. After finding out that Clark's parents Jonathan and Martha Kent were in Metropolis, he decided to kidnap them as insurance to make doubly sure that Clark did as he asked in case Clark chose the easy way out and told everyone his secret himself. He and Nigel succeeded and locked them in a large lead lined room He then rang Clark at the Daily Planet and told him to steal the diamonds for him or his parents would die. He made it clear he wasn't bluffing when he chose to call from where he was holding them. Jonathan tried to tell Clark where they were but Nigel knocked him out. Clark went back to his apartment to find clues on where his parents were taken, Jason called him again saying that he wanted the jewel robbery done at midnight that very night and for the diamonds to be dropped off at a fountain at the Centennial park. If Clark tried anything that made Jason suspicious, Clark's parents would die. He then hung up. With no other choice, Clark succeeded in robbing the jewelry store and then called Mayzik on his communicator. Jason was impressed and told Clark to drop the diamonds in the fountain. There would be a courier to take them, but if Clark talked to or followed the courier his parents would die. Clark asked if Jason would keep his promise of releasing his parents but Jason said spitefully that he had lied before hanging up. He had decided to give Clark another job or two before he and Nigel eventually killed him. Next Morning, he got a visit from Clark and Lois who had deciphered that Jason had payed for Nigel's airport fare from England to Metropolis. He denied everything saying that his wallet with his credit cards were stolen and the fare had probably been paid for in his name. After the two reporters left, Nigel appeared demanding that he get rid of Lois once and for all as he had had enough of the reporter poking her nose in his business or else Jason wouldn't get the Kryptonite. Jason gave in and called Clark, who had by this time realized that Jason was the one who blackmailing him. Jason told Clark that he was to bring the dead body of Lois to him within thirty minutes or his parents would die. Clark succeeded thanks to Lois' co-operation of the situation and freezing her. he then took her to the address Jason had given him and when Jason and Nigel appeared, he demanded to know where his parents were. Jason then pushed Superman's buttons even more when he asked to be addressed as "Sir", prompting the Man of Steel to lose patience and lift him up roughly by his lapels. Nigel then opened a box of Kryptonite and explained to Jason how easy it was to use. They then pushed the weakened Superman into the lead lined room where his parents were being kept. With a chuckle and telling Superman that even though he was in a lot of pain at the moment, it would all be over soon, Jason placed the Kryptonite on the ground and walked out with Nigel who trained a gun on the Kents to prevent them from following them. They shut the door and Jason pulled a lever on the wall to release a deadly gas that would kill the Kents in seconds with the Man of Steel being too weak to save them. Jason then opened a flask and handed a Nigel a cap full of wine to toast their victory. When Jason mentioned how the diary helped them, Nigel double-crossed him by holding him at gunpoint and demanding the diary for himself. However Jason had read from the diary of how Nigel had previously done the same to Lex and had taken precautions by poisoning him in the same way as his father. Nigel fell to the ground dead and Jason made his escape. Sometime later, Jason was in his apartment with the diamonds now in his possession, on the phone, asking how much it would cost to buy a yacht. His face then went pale as he saw Superman at his window and immediately hung up his call. The Man of Steel had survived and succeeded in saving his parents and Lois. As Superman moved towards him , Jason told him about his terrible childhood, but Superman answered that it would be idyllic compared to the prison he was sending Jason to. Jason picked up the diary and threatened to tell the world Superman's secret if he arrested him. Superman snatched the diary from him and after speed reading it, he told Jason that he had helped to prove to him that the people he cared about most would get hurt if the world knew too much about him. Jason replied there was nothing he could do as he knew the truth. Superman then said that unfortunately for him, they lived in skeptical times where people demanded evidence. Jason then watched with crestfallen eyes as the Man of Steel used his heat vision to burn the diary to cinders, declaring that now he had none. Jason was then seized by Superman and flown to prison. Episode Appearances Season 2 * And the Answer Is... Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:People who knew Superman's Identity